


Alone

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: The second time Franky Doyle leaves prison, isn't exactly how she had hoped.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is, but I decided to post anyway. I don't know if anymore will become of it. I'm thinking this may be my last Fridget work.

The second time she left Wentworth was completely different than the before. The first time she had found herself with excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she slid back into her former clothes. Pride flowed through her veins as she walked the gate to the applause from the women in the yard. She had fucking made it. Her head was soaring on cloud nine as she stepped free from the past. Finding Bridget leaning against the smoking hot car sent her smile upwards causing her cheeks to dimple.  
  
The second time she left Wentworth was after a year and seven months of a crime she didn’t commit; She had finally been acquitted of all charges. It appeared she was telling the truth to everyone all along. It just appeared no one was willing to listen to the girl with the checkered past. She shrugged her toned arms into her green flannel before buttoning it with shaking fingers in the mirror. The only good thing that had come from this experience, was the muscle she gained. Even if she felt weak as well on the inside, she seemed strong. Before she could finish slipping her rings onto her fingers, Vera was waiting at her cell door.  
  
“Having deja vu, Governor Bennet?” Franky smiled weakly towards the uniformed woman. She decided to abandon everything else behind this go around too. A fresh start away from the smell of Wentworth buried in the fibers of her clothes. She’d most likely ditch the clothes she was wearing that day too. She yearned for the closetful of clothes that smelled of lavender and fresh linen she once had. She wondered what had happened to all of her belongings when the blonde had finally left. Had she put them into a storage unit for the brunette to find? Or had she just tossed them out to the garbage, ready to rid herself of every memory involving Franky Doyle. Her heart ache burned towards the surface, but she wasn’t ready to deal with the pain yet.  
  
“All set, Franky?” Vera asked softly, extending a folder towards her. “I made copies of everything for you. I figured you’d want them in case you wanted to pursue a case.”  
  
“And risk being stuck in here again? No thanks, I’ll take my time served and exit stage left.” She tried to laugh.  
  
“Franky, I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for everything,” Vera’s voice wavered. Vera may have been a hardass, but even she couldn’t accept the injustices that Franky Doyle had faced. How many times had she pleaded with Vera that she was innocent? The Governor has reassured her the system would come through for her. She had lied through her teeth.  
“It’s not your fault. You were just doing your job.” Franky had come to terms with the fact that in the eyes of everyone inside the correctional facility, she would never rid herself of her past. Although she may have changed, that didn’t mean shit to all the people she had hurt and manipulated along the way. She’d be paying for her crimes much longer than a prison sentence. 

You’re a good person, Franky. - the voice woke her from her thoughts. She shook it away once more. 

“Where should we send your things?” Vera asked, changing the subject back to what she had assumed were happier memories. “I could…”  
  
“Donate it all, please. I don’t want it.” Before Vera could push the matter further, she nodded curtly and lead Franky through the halls one more time.  
  
“I figured you wouldn’t mind taking the staff exit.” She may have been a wet blanket, but Franky was glad that she wouldn’t be making her face all of the women once more.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispered clutching her minimal belongings in her hands. They walked the rest of the distance in silence, until they reached the final door separating her from the open air.  
  
“If you need anything, please let me know.” Vera had written her phone number neatly on a piece of paper for Franky to carry. “I mean it. If you need somewhere to stay, anything.” Franky would never be sure if it was genuine care or just guilt. Franky took the slip of paper into her pocket before nodding her gratitude. 

The halfway was less than an hour by foot from the prison. She could have taken a cab or called someone for a ride, but inside she prefered the walk. It gave her time to think. Franky was determined that this time, the only person she would be relying on was herself. Her father, her sister, no one would need to know that she was out. She didn’t deserve to have them in her life. 

When she finally arrived at the small, run down building, it took her three tries to get her key to fit in the lock and shove the door open with her shoulder. The space was more than she expected: a small kitchen, a bed, and a living space. She set her minimal things on the countertop before exploring the tiny apartment. It was more than what she needed, but it would never match the quirky home that she had grown so in love with. By instinct, she opened the small closet to see her clothes somehow transported to this space. Her breath was sucked from her lungs as she tried to remain on her feet while the smell permeated her senses. 

Had she been there? In Franky’s new home? She knew she was being released and did nothing to reach out to her? A ghost who would never actually leave. Franky would always feel her presence.

She searched the apartment frantically for any sign: a note, a clue, fucking anything. But much like the last year and seven months, she was fucking nowhere to be found. Silence. 

Bile rose in the back of her throat as she seethed in anger and sadness. Before she could let the tears fall, she was ripping the clothes from the bar until they lay in a heap on the closet floor. Anger definitely overtook her feelings of abandonment. She wasn’t ready to dip down that rabbit hole just yet. The tears came without warning, hitting her like a bullet directly to the heart. She collapsed into the the bed to wait out the storm inside of her with her legs pulled upwards against her chest.

She was finally alone.


End file.
